Jared
''Jared & Friends: The Soundtrack ''is an album released by SuperPsychic101 Productions. Soon to be produced and released. The special Jared & Friends: Sing Along Party was made to promote this, as well as the Sing-Along & Jared & Friends: Supertastic Concert in Imagination City DVDs. There are two versions of the soundtrack, one released during the time of Season 1 and early Season 2, and the other, being based on the Winx in Concert CD, released during the time of late Season 2 and Season 3 Synopsis/Info Join Jared & The Imagintion Posse, which consist of him, his imaginary friends, and his favorite and best friends from the real world and school as they sing some of their favorite tunes in their very first CD. Supertastically awesome-tacular and unprecedented. Sing some of your favorite songs from the series, and other series, from Barney & Friends to That's So Raven to Winx Club! Sing along to more than 20 songs, some telling stories and tales of certain things or issues in the life of the Posse! From Mission: Maddy to just being plain friends! Plus songs and special appearances by Mary J Blige, the Cast of Empire, Elisa Rosselli, and more! So grab your family and friends, crank up your imagination and get ready to make music and have fun with the very first Jared & Friends: The Soundtrack! Songs (work in progress) Season 1- Mid-Season 2 Version # Jared & Friends Theme # Late Season 2 - Season 3 Version # Jared & Friends Theme Song (Full Version) # Psychic on the Scene # Barney Theme Song (Mark Williamson Modern Mix) # The D3 Medley Mix (My Yellow Blankey/BJ's Song/I Hear Music Everywhere) # We are Adventuring! # Supernatural – Raven-Symone # Autistic Chain Reaction (Winx Club: Chain Reaction parody) # Shake Down - Mary J. Blige (feat. Usher) # Winx Combat! (Taken from: Generation: Jared!) # Mission: Maddy Love Story - Jared (Winx Club - Live my Life Cover/Parody) (Feat. Elisa Rosselli) # High-Flying Love # Baby Bop's Blankey # The Jared-bela Song # Ignition (Remix) - R. Kelly # Shining Star - Ruben Studdard # I’m In Love # Dino-Mite Dudes # BFFL! # Colors All Around # Mr. Knickerbocker # Dream About Me - Isabela Moner # Wing Wigglin’ # Best of Friends (Taken from: Valentine's Day) # Chasing the Sky - (Entire) Empire Cast # Victory Song # I Love You # I Love You (Brian Mitan Remix) # Jared & Friends Theme (Full Instrumental) Trivia/Notes * This is the VERY first CD/soundtrack album in the J&F discography, as well as the franchise ingeneral * The J&F theme (and instrumental) has the same ending as Mark Williamson's modern mix of the Barney theme *A few of the songs represent something a relationship between one of the Posse members and someone else and/or aspect on life: ** Mission: Maddy Love Story is about Jared telling the story about him and Madeline Macgowan and how he felt about her and him telling her that she's one of his greatest friends, and his friends and family on his side of things and what he learned in the saga and the course of their friendship ** High-Flying Love depicts Jay Jay and his love for Chloe Bugdale (from Chloe Catastrophe) ** Psychic on the Scene is about Jared about his powers, and him showing how his life can get weird with his imaginary Raven-style psychic powers, but can be full of adventures ** Baby Bop's Blankey is about Baby Bop, talking about how much her yellow blankey means to her (not to be confused with My Yellow Blankey) **Dino-mite Dudes is about the strong bond and friendship Barney and Jared have **BFFL is about Jared talking about his friends in the posse, imaginary and real **I'm in Love is about the posse members about being in love with their crushes and how great and natural it feels **The Victory Song is the song that the cast always sings to celebrate the goal, hope, or dream they have reached and how good it feels to have the victory **The Jared-bela Song is about the bond and love Jared and Isabela have for each other **Dream About Me is about Isabela telling her love interest to try and notice and dream about her **I Love You is about how much Barney and Jared love their family and friends and how much they love both of them **Autistic Chain Reaction is about Jared talking about him having autism and being on the spectrum and how it can be hard for everyone to understand him, so he talks about it and tells his family and friends about how God made him special and loves him very much and asks if there's anything he can do to help them understand him better ** *The CD is similar to the Winx Club in Concert/Winx in Concert CD/album/soundtrack * Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F Discography Category:Discography Category:Music Category:Songs